


Uta no☆Heichou-sama♪

by bleachfreak, ichihoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Uta no Prince-sama crossover, based off a Skype role-play between a good friend and I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachfreak/pseuds/bleachfreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihoe/pseuds/ichihoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet HEICHOU, a singer with the voice of a sex god that has risen up out of nowhere with his self-written new found hit, "Humanity Strong". The record company known as Recon is quick to make HEICHOU their star singer, and send him off to perform concerts.</p><p>Eren, the average student, is easily lured in by the new singing super star and is probably the only male who admires HEICHOU's songs, the rest being an abundance of fan girls. After a mishap at a concert, Eren finally meets face to face with the idol of his dreams, who turns out to be a twenty five year old named Levi, who beneath all the make up is a sassy badmouthed individual. At the accidental meeting they're instantly drawn to each other and everything slowly goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uta no☆Heichou-sama♪

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uta no Prince-sama!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31245) by Broccoli. 



> This fan fiction is based off a crossover idea that bleachfreak had, and we brought it to life by role-playing it on Skype. Eventually, we decided to write it into an actual fan fiction, so here it is!
> 
> For those who are interested in knowing how Eren's 'crappy' flip phone looks like: http://news.cnet.com/i/bto/imeg_lg_vx8600_images_closed.jpg  
> It isn't really crappy in my opinion. I think it's v slick looking for an old model. It's an LG Chocolate VX8600 for those who care for the name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren purchases tickets for HEICHOU's concert, while the idol prepares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  ☆Initiating Symphony 1 of Uta no Heichou-sama!☆

[Eren's P.O.V]

Eren Yeager, at age eighteen, was never too fond of the internet or any other technical devices. iPhone 5S, iPhone 100G? He simply didn't care for that kind of thing. The only item he treasured, and felt grateful for having it invented, was his iPod. Sure, it wasn't one of those slick, new generation iPods, but it still functioned well and allowed him to listen to his favorite singer almost all the time. His iPod was a slender nano he could fit into the pockets of his jeans without having to worry about getting caught by the professor (he thought those new iPod touches were too huge anyway) and even if there were no special privileges such as taking pictures or playing Fruit Ninja (Eren thought that game was rather addicting) to pass time, it still held all the music he listened to.

People thought he was strange. His sister Mikasa and his best friend Armin thought he wasn't human for not wanting the hottest phone, or the newest game system. Eren was known as the loser of the generation, preferring his guitar over Facememo, or some crap like that. He forgot. And he didn't care.

Growing up, he never had an interest in video games or TV. Perhaps it was because he had lived with his mother for most of his life, his house located on the country side and causing him to be uncivilized. He must have been an oddball in the eyes of those who had grown up in the city their whole lives. Whereas kids in the cities grew up surrounded by PlayStations and iPhones, Eren grew up with books and music. You name the instrument, he could probably play it.

Mikasa on the other hand, wasn't as uncivilized as Eren was. Ever since the two of them were six years old, they were separated. Their father Grisha took Mikasa to the city with him to live in a place closer to his work, and their mother Carla stayed behind in their home in the country side to live with Eren. Mikasa and Eren grew up in different environments, and were raised differently.

When Eren and Carla finally moved into the city with Grisha and Mikasa, Eren had trouble fitting in. Back in the country side, no one cared what you wore or how you liked to spend your free time. As long as you knew how to work a tractor or how to farm, you were respected. And respected Eren was.

But as he enrolled into High School in the city, he stood out way too much. His clothes were too dark compared to others, he spoke too little to be pulled into the popular kid's side, and his music taste was... different. Not to mention, he was probably the only one in his age group who still had one of those old flip phones.

Nonetheless, his High School years rolled past him and on came his first year in college. He had managed to get High School done and over with thanks to his best friend Armin-- who he had met in Geometry class freshmen year, and his sister Mikasa-- who, despite their differences, tolerated him and helped him a lot.

In fact, Eren was thankful for his High School years because in High School, was when he discovered the savior of his shitty life, HEICHOU.

HEICHOU was a famous idol singer and Eren discovered him one day during freshmen year, thanks to a group of girls in the hallways talking about him. He was, to say the least, curious as to what the "hottest" thing was at the time and it just so happened to be HEICHOU. Fate shot the arrow at Eren, and Eren was immediately interested and has been ever since. HEICHOU, was his absolute favorite in spite of how cliche and girly it may have been.

* * *

Browsing through the internet proved to be quite a useful thing for once.

Although it took Eren approximately two hours to navigate successfully through the browser, he had managed to stumble cross a link that took him straight to the information page for HEICHOU's next concert.

As Eren curiously skimmed through the information, his eyes stopped at the date of the concert. It was in a week.

"MIKASA GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO DISCUSS THIS!" Eren shouted at the top of his lungs from his room, his new laptop (Mikasa had insisted that he let her give it to him on his birthday) situated on his lap. "HEICHOU'S COMING TO OUR CITY YOU NEED TO COME HERE NOW!" Eren didn't even care if he sounded pathetically obsessed, or like a lame fangirl. He had admired HEICHOU for years, and that admiration hadn't died down a single bit. Eren was finally going to see his favorite singer.

From where Eren sat in his bedroom, he could hear Mikasa sigh in what he assumed was annoyance, but soon enough he heard her move from her spot in the living room. She had been most likely messaging her friends that she had made in High School (and was now attending college with), probably making up more plans to hang out at that over priced coffee shop place nearby. Eren didn't understand why Mikasa couldn't just drink coffee at a smaller cafe with cheaper, equally good coffee, but Mikasa waved him off about the matter, saying 'boys don't understand'. 

After a few minutes or so, Eren heard the faint groan of wood creaking, signifying that Mikasa was opening his door to step inside the room. He felt a pair of dark, irked eyes trying to burn holes through the back of his head, but he ignored it and gestured for her to come closer without even turning around. 

“You know I’m not his biggest fan. Yeah, his music is high on the charts and the country loves him but it’s not my cup of tea, Eren.” Mikasa muttered walking up and looking over his shoulder at the information displayed across the computer screen. “Pretty short notice don’t you think? Must have been ditched from some other city and switched to this one.”

"I know you're not a fan of him, but can you do this for me please?" Eren begged, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice as he turned to look at her. He studied her stoic expression, his turqoise eyes searching her darker ones for any hope. Would she be willing to go with him? "Mikasa, it's not like I even ask much of you. I literally sit at home all day on my ass glued to the guitar. As you've said, the guitar gets more action than I do so that just proves how little I contribute to this world! Please just do this one fa--" 

Mikasa leaned away after a moment and glanced to him. “What, are you planning to go and force me along to hide your boy-crush?” Her brow arched high in question as she awaited a knowingly flustered answer from him.

Eren eyes widened a fraction, and the pale blush that crept on his cheeks became darkly visible. "He's not my boy-crush he's just someone I adore!" He corrected, sounding way too offended for someone who was supposedly not supposed to be flustered or getting worked up over the word boy-crush.

It wasn't exactly true... But then again it wasn't completely false either. Somewhere along the path of admiring a star for so long, you end up falling for it. It was only natural. But of course, Eren didn't plan to do anything. A star was a star, and it was far for a reason. Eren would be content just with admiring the star from afar.

However, just a week from now he could finally get close enough to touch the star! He could not let this chance slip by.

"Can you please just go to the concert with me? I'll pay for your ticket. All you have to do is go with me....." Eren trailed off. "Andpretendthatyou'rehisfanandI'myourannoyedbrotheryoujustsohappenedtodragwith." He added quickly, hoping she'd just let it slide and agree to go with him despite not understanding a single word he had just said. Or so, that was how Eren's logic worked.

“If you do my chores for an entire month then I’ll go with you to your boy-crush’s concert. Do two months of chores and I’ll put on the fan act for the entire show. One month only gets you half. Got it?” Mikasa folded her arms across her chest, keeping a cold hearted gaze set on him. 

Eren could tell that Mikasa approved of the things he had said to make himself look bad-- albeit, they were true things even he couldn't deny-- but, she looked irritated over the fact that he couldn't attend the concert by himself. There was no doubt that Mikasa was thinking something along the lines of 'who cares what other people think of you?' or 'if you enjoy seeing HEICHOU, then that's all that should matter'. Eren could see it portrayed in her eyes. 

"Hey that's not--" Eren began to say, but groaned in frustration and hit his head lightly against the wall. Feeling the cool surface touch his forehead helped put him bit at ease, calming down a bit before speaking to his unfair sister. "You're really complicated sometimes, you know that? Why can't you just be a good sister to me and do things without a fee? Jesus Christ I feel more like your slave more than your brother..." His eyes closed, and he began to imagine HEICHOU's concert. Without even realizing, a small smile had taken over his lips and he couldn't help but grow anxious and eager to go to the show. He hadn't even bought the ticket, yet he could feel himself _there_. "Fine. Two months worth of chores. It's worth it." Eren nodded in determination. He then clicked out of the page and went to the ticket website to purchase two, VIP tickets with the money he had wisely saved up for special moments just like this.

"But you're going all out and wearing my HEICHOU t-shirt." Eren added. "And you're going to scream his name. Two months should get me that."

Once again he felt Mikasa's eyes on him, and he felt tempted to wipe the smile off his face from shamlessly daydreaming about his 'boy-crush'. In his stupor, he must have looked really idiotic.  

"I'll scream it once. And I'll wear the stupid shirt. Do you want me to try and touch his hand too? And then we can touch hands and it'll be like you touched him?" Sarcasm edged deep into her voice but she must have thought by saying that, he would surely say 'YES!' without hesitance. Which wasn't too far from what actually happened.

Eren did a double take, his eyes widening into the size of the moon. "You'd be willing to do that for me?" He asked in amazement, feeling a bit stunned from her suggestion. It was one thing to have her even _agree_  to do something for him, but to have her actually bring up the idea was a whole new story. "C-can you actually...?" Eren asked, biitng his lip and looking at Mikasa with his best 'please' look.

"Eren I--" It was too late, she had already spoken her words and of course he didn't catch the fact that it had all been sarcastic (actually, there was a big chance he _might_ have, but chose to be ignorant towards that knowledge). Now she had no choice, she would have to perform an act she never wanted to. She would have to get an idol she didn't really care for and get them to touch her own hand as she screamed their name. Eren could tell the thought of it all made her queasy. After a moment she sighed and looked away from him. "Fine. Yeah. I'll try my best." She grumbled then moved to leave the room. 

Eren threw his arms around his sister in pure bliss, preventing her from leaving. At that moment, he didn't care how low his diginity was. He didn't bother hiding the fact that he was overyjoyed about the concert, unable to suppress the laughter from escaping his lips. "Thank you Mikasa, thank you so much!" He cried, his skinny arms squeezing around Mikasa's form. The hug didn't last long, for the siblings never did show much affection for each other in the first place. 

Mikasa released a grunt upon being latched onto him. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked relieved when he finally released her from his hold. She glanced back at him, watching as he bursted with even more excitement. "Alright... Calm down Eren the concert isn't until six days from now."

Eren released his death grip on her and moved to the printer to receieve his receipt (teaching Eren how to print things had taken about a week and a half, due to the printing jamming constantly from Eren's failures). "The tickets will be mailed to me by tomorrow!" 

She sighed heavily and then left. "I'm going out with Annie and the others I'll be back later." She then closed his door and proceeded to leave their home completely to get away from the love sick college student. 

Eren almost missed what she said, staring too intently at the piece of paper in his hands that held the date of the concert and the code of his ticket. Perking up some, he tilted his head and called back to her, "Don't get too carried away with your _girlfriend!_ " Eren didn't actually know if Annie was Mikasa's girlfriend, but if she was, he hoped that he had managed to throw Mikasa off balance for at least a little bit. It was a friendly, sibling teasing. 

* * *

[Levi's P.O.V]

 "HEICHOU-SAMA!" The familiar chant of those from the office filled the idol's ears as he came strolling into the meeting room where a grand white table was placed and surrounded by several black chairs with an assortment of somewhat familiar faces placed in each seat, other people were standing about with no place to really find comfort in. Upon hearing his stage name called the male lifted his head and settled his gaze on them all.  He had to refrain from making a look of disgust by how creepy it was to have them all stare at him the way they were. 

He trailed his eyes across the room before then letting them settle on his manager who had a blonde brow arched in what seemed to be an unasked question that simply read 'Where were you?'. 

"Ah..." Was his own response to that very question, he let the airy sound draw out as his body approached an empty chair he knew was most likely saved for him. He eventually decided to give a real answer to the awaiting crowd of workers. "My apologies; traffic was quite terrible this morning." He spoke and then slid into his seat which just so happened to be across from his manager's own position. 

When silence was recieved as an answer he continued on. "Shall we get started now, everyone?" He let his eyes flicker about the room once more before looking to the blonde across the room. "Erwin?" 

 "Yes." He could hear his manager clear his own throat then watched as the elder male rose to his feet to then address everyone as a whole. "As you are all aware the city we planned to have HEICHOU perform at was cancelled. We were able to book another city in it's place however and today tickets have been put on sale." 

HEICHOU's ears were now filled with the soft chatter of the employees gathered together and Erwin's own sigh mixed in with them. After another moment the idol watched his manager go to speak again. 

"We only need to adjust a few things in our schedules and set up but in the end we should be fine." At first the idol thought that was it but he was wrong as he followed Erwin's eyes to land on the woman seated to his manager's right. She was a woman with dark auburn hair tied up into a messy bun, clad in a pair of glasses with eyes that sparkled with excitement behind the lenses. She was always such a hyper woman, and little did she know that this positive vibe she gave off scared some of the workers. Still, she was a studious worker, and Erwin had even admitted she was the best of the best. She was none other than the Hanji Zoe, head of all things technology related whenever it came to his concerts. 

"Hanji-" He had addressed her before the idol found the blonde's gaze settled on his own. "HEICHOU, I'll be speaking with you both privately. Everyone else is dismissed." 

The black haired male observed as everyone dispersed and fled the room, exiting through the only two doors the room had. After a few seconds the room was clear, leaving only himself, Erwin and Hanji. He eyed as Hanji seemed to settle herself more into her seat, knowing full well she'd be there for a bit longer.

“How are your new songs coming along, Levi?” Erwin had dropped the title and addressed the idol by his true name.

“Tch.” Levi clicked his tongue and sat back in his seat, drumming his fingers against the table as he scowled, makeup concealing the dark circles beneath his tired and rather annoyed looking gaze. “I have one more song I want to do… but it’s not coming to me the way I want it to. Everything else is good to go though if you want to look over them.” He responded then let his gaze be drawn to the window at his left that ran the entire left wall of the room and displayed the city to him. He tried his best to ignore Hanji who was currently smiling his way.

“I see. Just get the final one to me when you are able to. I can conclude you don’t have a problem with city changes?” Erwin questioned him further.

“I don’t give a shit where we go.” The black haired male muttered. _Just let me sing my songs._

“Alright.” The manager nodded once more before turning his attention to Hanji. “We’ll need to change the technical map out of where wires are to be placed. We already have a map of the stage and area around it."

"Leave it to me Erwin. I'm actually glad we changed locations because now we get to work at a new, bigger place and I get to redraw the map!" Levi cringed slightly at her overly happy sounding voice. She seriously did enjoy her job to much, the damned woman. 

"Can I entrust you to figure it out by Wednesday evening?” Were Erwin Smith's next words to the woman. 

 "I can get it to you by Tuesday. Morning. Do you underestimate me Erwin?" Levi caught the sound of her scoffing as if heavily offended. "I think we've worked together long enough. You should know me by now!" 

"I am fully aware." Erwin's replies were seeming rather simplistic today the more Levi listened though still acting as if he was preoccupied with starring out the window. He voiced nothing during their entire conversation knowing he had no say in it really. If it dealt with his songs rather than technical set up, then his say would be law (that was all he did anymore).

Eventually Levi looked back to them only to find Hanji staring at him with a twisted smile.  "Levi, I have a feeling you'll finally find someone who'll like someone as difficult as you~." The teasing was heavily evident in her voice. 

"Tch. Shut it shitty four eyes and just do your god damn job.” Levi growled at her before then rising from his seat and grabbing his coat. “Is that what you called me in for? Just to say we changed locations? You could have just said it on the phone.” He scowled some at Erwin, enjoying that for the moment Hanji had decided to shut her mouth and start her work then and there. 

“You can’t stay in that small apartment of yours all the time Levi. It’s not healthy.” The idol had to refrain from rolling his eyes at Erwin's words. 

“You always say that. At least my place isn’t as a mess as yours. Last time I was over I had no choice but to clean it up. Fucking disgusting.” He commented at the end and closed his eyes, beginning to walk towards the door, feeling goodbyes weren't necessary. 

However it seemed Hanji thought different as she once more opened her mouth.  "Bye Levi! Hope to see you next time with a _lover_!"

Levi growled low as he opened the door, muttering under his breath about his thoughts on Hanji's own humble abode, surely it was just as bad as Erwin's.  “I don’t even want to know what sort of Hell you live in at your own home.” His nose wrinkled in utter disgust before he then moved to exit. 

"For the record, my house is pretty tidy because if it isn't, I'll lose all my precious maps and I won't be able to find them!" He caught her call out in defense of her home. 

Erwin's words then followed after Hanji's. “Practice for you is at ten in the morning tomorrow Levi.”

With that, Levi brushed past everyone and anyone as he made his way to the elevator, jacket draped over his arm and eyes set straight ahead as he boarded the box and pressed the brightly lit number one on the keypad. Whenever he was forced to stop on another floor to pick someone up the person would apologize and tell him they would just catch the next available elevator.

He rode alone from the twentieth floor to the first, stepping out when he finally reached it he darted for the front doors without hesitance making his way to the parking garage directly across from the building that was strictly for Recon Records. He meandered up to his parking spot which was occupied by a two year old jet black Mustang with blue accented wheels. The idol fished the car keys out of his pocket and unlocked said vehicle so he could then climb in the drivers seat and start the vehicle up.

He sped out of the garage in mere moments, getting himself onto the busy streets of the city and taking a good thirty-five minutes to arrive at his apartment complex where he parked in yet another garage before then moving to head indoors to the fifth floor of the building. He unlocked the door via key card then thrusted the door open and crossed the threshold, closing the door silently behind him and then sighing heavily. After standing still in the entrance way for a few moments, eyes closed and mind racing he threw a punch at the wall to his right, hitting it only lightly as he grumbled the words. “Shitty four eyes. What does she know?”

* * *

[Erwin's P.O.V]

He had winced when Levi slammed the door, having known it was coming but it still hurt. After letting the emptiness linger for a second the manager finally spoke. “He’s seemed more up tight lately hasn’t he?” He looked to Hanji, wishing to have another's opinion on the situation at hand. 

"Dunno, Erwin. He's always uptight, but recently he's more..." He watched as Hanji fought for the perfect word to describe Levi. "He's basically got his panties in a bunch. Such a bitter idol." She chuckled. "At least the fame didn't get to his head. He's not an asshole where we can't tolerate him. He's highly tolerable and knows what he's doing at least. He's a good person. Just misunderstood." Hanji said with a small nod. "All he needs to do is find someone he loves."

As he looked at her he watched her expression change some before she added on to her thoughts. "But I doubt he'll find someone with those toilet jokes of his. He needs to get rid of those."

"Do you think love will do the trick?" Erwin shifted once more in his seat, straightening the several files he had brought along with him for the meeting. "If you witness every other celebrity romance they tend not to work out very well. And I don't think Levi would be cut out for such a thing. He's here for his passion, he tends to hate doing everything else... or so he says."

"Love always does the trick." Hanji said. "Except, sometimes it depends. Sometimes love doesn't change you much. If you're really comfortable with the person you probably won't change at all--"

Hanji smiled brightly. "Let's just hope that isn't the case with Levi and that he softens a bit! That man's glare is ice cold." Hanji shuddered. "Levi just has to find the right person who'll soften him up, and distract him in the right areas but also not take him away from his job too much. Maybe his toilet jokes can be reduced, but getting rid of them might be asking for too much." She chuckled. "I feel like we're his parents, worrying over him like this. Ah, Levi."

"He doesn't really have any parents so it kind of is like that isn't it?" The blonde chuckled to himself at Hanji's words before then moving to also exit the room, motioning her to follow along as they continued their conversation. 

"Poor kid. Wonder what he does in his house all alone in Christmas and Thanksgiving. Does he even know those holidays exist? Last time we tried to bring him to one of our houses for Thanksgiving dinner, he strongly dismissed it. Does he hate the holidays or does he not know the joy of them?" Hanji asked. "I don't think I've see the man celebrate anything. Not even his own birthday. Though, this year I'll definitely try to get him into the holiday cheer. Christmas is rolling by after all. I already picked out a Christmas sweater for him to wear!" He listened as Hanji continued to speak, smiling some at her words and giving a light chuckle. 

"I don't think he'd wear such a thing Hanji. You'd probably have to tie the poor man down and put it on him yourself." He stopped outside a glass encased office and pushed the door open, pausing to look at her before then handing her a file.

"Now, now Erwin. We both know that I am highly capable of doing so." Hanji grinned. "Except, I got one for you, too. So you better wear it!"

Upon hearing that his chuckle became somewhat nervous and uneasy at the fact Hanji had also gotten him a sweater. He pushed the traumatizing thoughts aside  and switched back to the business at hand.  "These are some other details on the place we'll be moving to. I look forward to seeing your delightful plans once again Hanji." He told her as he tapped his fingers against the file the woman now had in her hands. 

"Please do look forward to it, as I look forward to working and getting my hands on it!" He watched as she laughed maniacally, throwing her head back as she made her way down the hall. "See you on Tuesday!"  
  
"Yes. See you Tuesday." Erwin nodded his head and then stepped into his office, closing the glass door behind him with a sigh. This would surely be a long week. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren: Next time, on UTAHEI! Eren finally meets HEICHOU?  
> HEICHOU: Only you can make me feel this way! ....Eren...  
> Eren: Wh-- I-IT'S TOO SOON FOR THAT HEICHOU! We're not at that part yet!  
> HEICHOU: Soon though!  
> Eren: Ahh, man I can't wait for the concert! Uta no Heichou-sama Symphony 2! Humanity Strong!  
> HEICHOU: See you next time! Mon Amie!


End file.
